


Lissa The Trickster

by ampers_and



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampers_and/pseuds/ampers_and
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin puts his tactician skills to use to spend some alone time with his beloved Lissa, but she has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lissa The Trickster

Entering a secret relationship with the sister of your best friend was a difficult enough scenario on its own, but when she was also the princess- and constantly surrounded by a vanguard of knights- it added a whole new level of challenge. Robin, however, was a tactician, and any risk was calculated to ensure maximum payoff with as little chance of failure as possible; and a chance to spend some personal time with Lissa, whose cheek and wit had bowled him over, would have been worth any risk.  
  
She had always enjoyed teasing him, though it had started innocently; a scare here and a frog there, and after a short while he was always able to see the funny side. Over time though, as they had both come to terms with the truth of their feelings for one another, her mischief had taken a far flirtier tone. An ‘accidental’ bump as she walked past him, meticulously crafted double-entendres, and quick pinches in sensitive places when no one was looking; all done in the company of others, of course, as she got a kick out of leaving him flustered and unable to do anything about his frustrations without the company rounding on him. Any protest he might make at her actions would be immediately denied, and who would believe the wandering stranger over Ylisse's beloved princess?  
  
Alone time was rare, but he was similarly crafty. He waited for her in an empty tent, at a time carefully chosen to ensure everyone else was sleeping, or hunting, or gathering wood, or patrolling the perimeter; no one would question their whereabouts, at least for a little while. She poked her head through the entrance and, after a quick cursory check around to see no one else was there, bounded the distance to greet Robin with a kiss, before he could say a word in greeting. Words could wait- she pressed her chest against his and he pulled her hips closer, both eager to take full advantage of their window of opportunity. His free hand fumbled about her back searching for the lace of her dress-  
  
“Lissa?” Chrom’s voice carried from outside the tent.  
Robin’s blood froze as Lissa pulled away and, as calm as anything, called back, “we’re in here, Chrom!”  
Robin held his hands in front of him to mask any telltale signs of his intentions and tried to look casual as Chrom breezed into the tent too, regal as always.  
“You wanted to talk to me about something- oh, you’re here too, Robin? Is something wrong?”  
The tactician could only manage a few useless mutters in response, and gave Lissa a look that was meant to communicate both “what the hell have you done” and “what the hell am I supposed to say” at once. Lissa was unruffled, however.  
“Nothing’s wrong! Actually, we’ve got good news!” She gave Robin a nudge and an expectant look, but was met with the same worried stare, so kept talking. “Well, we were talking earlier, and Robin said he was really impressed by the way I handle a _rod_.” The emphasis on the word “rod” was matched with an almost-imperceptible flick of her hips, though the hint was unnecessary; Robin coughed, and spoke up. “I- V- Very talented,” he sputtered, his breath catching in his throat.  
“In fact,” she continued with a slight lilt, “he was telling me about all the different places he wanted to _have_ me.”  
“Uh, y-yeah, er, I think she’d be equally useful in the forward assault and in our flanking teams, too,” he countered, eager for this game of tennis to be over soon.  
“He wants me in all _kinds_ of positions!”  
“Pos- formations! Very… very important to be in the right position in a formation!”  
With a firey look back at him, she served her final volley. “Aaaand, he says he’d love to have me _on top_.”  
“Top… top form tomorrow, because I want to start training her in the use of tomes,” he said with a smile, impressed by his own quick thinking.  
  
Chrom followed the exchange back and forth with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, well alright,” he began, even in such a situation managing to sound regal and commanding. “If anyone would know, it’s Robin, so if he acknowledges your talent then so must I. You’ve become a real asset to the Shepherds... I’m proud of you, sis.” With an approving nod, he turned on his heel and left. Robin felt every muscle in his body relax as Chrom’s cape disappeared. Lissa bounced on her heels and threw her arms around him once more. “Holy wow, you’re good at this… I thought for sure that last one’d trip you up. I gotta step up my game!”  
Robin gave her a pained look. “Ye gods, what possessed you to do that?”  
“Just keeping you on your toes. After all, imagine how Chrom would react if he found out what you were doing with his sweet, innocent sister…” she bit her finger coyly and looked up at him with simpering eyes.  
“You’re about as innocent as… as-” he sighed heavily, and his shoulders dropped. Her antics might have been the reason he had fallen for her so hard, but he’d rather they didn’t put him quite so close to the firing line.  
She cuddled into him with an impish giggle. “Hee hee, you wouldn’t have it any other way.” She was right, of course- it certainly made day-to-day life more exciting. “So, you really think I’m talented with rods, huh?” He was mildly surprised as his trousers dropped to the floor; a spark in her eye gave her away as the culprit. “You don’t think I need just a liiiittle bit more practice?”  
He cleared his throat as she dropped to her knees. “Well, I suppose just a bit of revision can’t hu-u-uuurt--!”  
  



End file.
